


Shower Lovin'

by Chandlure



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ButchxJames, Horny, Locker Room, M/M, Obstacle course, Sex, Team Rocket - Freeform, shower, sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch is affected by watching James go through his daily training in the Team Rocket obstacle course. Things happen and he ends up in the boys locker room while James is showering. This leads to some very fun times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Lovin'

_Shower Lovin'_

Butch took a drag from his cigarette, his eyes following the boy running through the obstacle course that took up the entire playing field.

He had a Forensic Science book in lap, his eyes moving from the page to the boy on the field as Butch fought to pay attention to the words written on the white pages. This had been going on for two hours, ever since James dragged him down from his desk in their dormitory. Despite those two hours however, Butch had barely gone through nine pages, and couldn't recite what he _had_ read if asked.

It was not his fault, mind you. Normally, had he been left to his own devices, he would already have been done with studying. Perhaps even half way through a game of Air Hockey in the game room, but instead, he sat there on the bleachers half hard with a book in his lap.

Butch sighed, throwing his unfinished cigarette onto the step below him and stomping on it in frustration. He had been studying, it's just that instead of studying what he needed to for the midterm in a few days, he had been studying James' ass. With a heavier sigh, he chose a random sentence and began to read.

 _'Remember that fingerprints are individual; no two fingers have been found to have identical ridges. The police will be able to track you if they can retrieve a fingerprint. This is why you must always wear your gloves while you are away from headquarters.'_ Butch scowled and threw the book down beside him, any idiot and their mother knew that. He pushed his hair from his eyes, scanning the grounds for James ad gulping, cheeks reddening once he laid his eyes on him.

James was bent over, his hands on his knees as he took in deep breaths of air. Butch could not help but imagine himself behind the younger boy, gripping those gorgeous hips of his as he-

"Hey, finished studying?" Butch jumped, his textbook falling off the seat beside him and onto the seat below, teetering on the edge of falling under the bleachers never to be seen again. "Oh, sorry!" James reached down and quickly saved the book from its certain garbage filled doom. Butch caught James' smiling face and his face grew a darker shade of red.

This caused James' smile to fade a bit, concern clouding his jovial features. "Are you okay, Botch?"

"It's BUTCH!" he snapped, hands clenching into fists. He looked down at his feet, scowl on his face, "I'm fine. It's just a bit warm out here."

James gave him a bright smile, "just take off your sweater then!"

Butch ran his eyes over this friend's body, noting that the younger boy had already shed his sweatshirt, wearing only a red tank top that clung to his pale skin perfectly and a loose pair of sweatpants.

He pulled down his own sweatshirt self-consciously so that it covered his pants as they got just a bit tighter. He blinked and leaned back as James waved a hand in his face. "Butch? Maybe you should take that shirt off, especially if your mind is going all wonky." Butch shook his head; taking off any of his clothes right now would be a colossal mistake.

James frowned, perplexed by his friend's off behaviour, but shrugged it off and handed back the Forensic Science textbook before standing up. "Okay, well anyway, we are finished for the day. Jessie headed off to the showers so I thought I would come up here to get you."

It was only then that Butch noticed that almost all of the Red Team had left the playing field; most heading towards the Cafeteria as it was nearing lunch time. "Oh," he said lamely. Standing, Butch stretched, quickly dropping his hands back to his sides when he noticed that his sweatshirt had ridden up over his pants. "I-I think that I'll stay up here for a couple more minutes and have a smoke."

"Have it your way. I'll meet you in the cafeteria in about ten minutes. They worked us hard today, I could use a shower." With that James began to make his way down the steps of the bleachers, turning left towards the locker rooms once he reached the bottom. Butch stared after him for a moment, admiring the way the other boy's hips swayed as he walked. Then, with yet another heavy sigh, he began the onerous climb down.

What he really needed to do was go back to his dormitory and have a nice cold shower. As he started down at the seemingly never ending stairs, his erection strained against the front of his pants. Yes, that was exactly what he needed to do.

By the time Butch had made his way to the bottom of the bleachers, he was almost panting with the friction that his pants had caused. He leaned against the cold metal railing of the bleachers, head down as he took in deep breaths, head swimming.

He looked around, allowing his hand to stray towards his groin. James should be in the shower for a while, he claims it would only be ten minutes but it will be more like thirty, and no one should be coming his way as they are all at lunch. He could take care of his problem now and no one would be the wiser.

He fingered the waistband of his blue sweatpants. Yes, he just needed...

"Bwetch?" Butch jumped, his other hand dropped his textbook to the floor in shock as he ripped his other hand away from his waist. He turned his head to walk Jessie walking up to him, her long red hair cascading down her back as she scowled at him in annoyance.

"It's Butch, what do you want?" He said rather harshly, shaking his bangs from his eyes and taking in a shaky breath.

Jessie cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow, "James said he was out of hairspray so he told me to ask you. Do you have any I could borrow?" Butch nodded, as he bent down to pick up his fallen book. As he straightened, he took deep breaths and looked at the sky in order to not keep eye contact with her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "you look ill."

"I-I'm fine! Just been sitting in the sun for too long." He ran a hand through his hair, "you have the key to the dorm right? It's in the top drawer of my dresser."

Jessie nodded before turning away from him. "Thanks, good luck on your practice tomorrow." She placed her hands in her pockets, pausing momentarily to pat them down before turning back to him with a frown on her face. "I forgot my wallet in my locker. Could you go get it and tell James to bring it back to the dorm with him? I'll bring it back later."

Butch scowled, and was about to retort about why she didn't just go and get it herself but ultimately, under her glare, he merely nodded, "sure." He watched her walking away, holding his breath until he was sure that she was out of sight.

What the hell had he been thinking? Trying to have a go at himself right there in the open! Just because he was horny did not mean he should lose what little self control he possessed.

Losing control... his over-stimulated mind began to wander again. His mind's eye playing out a delicious scenario of him going into the showers and ravishing James. Butch shook his head firmly to get rid of the image.

No, James was his best friend. One of his only friends if he really thought about it. He wouldn't, he _couldn't_ do that. It would completely ruin their relationship. Besides, James was in love with Jessie. Big busted, loud mouthed Jessie, who had beaten the poor guy senseless at times for being a complete idiot. But he loved _her_ , not froggy voiced, green haired smokers who just so happened to be one of his close friends.

Butch shook his head again and began his journey towards the showers. The showers though, were probably the last place he should be heading. Not when there was a naked James prancing around the shower there. _All naked, soapy- stop it!_

Butch opened the door to the locker room and immediately wrinkled his nose in disgust. The room was dripping with the smell of sweat, soap, blood and, although he should not be quoted on this, tears. Shaking his head, he had his way into the room past the various opened red lockers lining the walls that no one uses as they are in a prime stealing location. He stopped at the end of the first row of lockers and turned left to the girls side towards Jessie's locker.

The showers were running on the boys side and it caused him to slow down, the scent of James' lavender body wash and coconut shampoo wafting towards him and it had become too distracting. He inhaled the heady scent, a smile caressing his lips before he could stop it. Firmly he shook himself. No, he would not think of James that way. Bad Butch.

Butch turned into the girls side, not allowing himself to stop until he was standing beside Jessie's locker. Cassidy's locker was right beneath hers, despite how they act the two girls were actually pretty close friends. Sighing, he took his textbook and slammed it against the MASTER lock, it instantly popping open on impact.

He peered inside the locker and swiped up the wallet from its place on the bottom. He placed it safely in his back pocket before closing the locker and replacing the lock. Thoughtfully he cocked his head to the side before pulling out the wallet and opening it, taking some of the money before closing the wallet and placing it back in his pocket. He pocketed the money as he began to make his way back over to the boys side. He made a left turn, determined to get out of the locker room as quickly as possible, but stopped dead mid-turn. He was facing the showers and through the thick steam, he could see James. Naked, soaking wet James.

His eyes widened, the sight causing a surge of hormones to run through his body. James, obviously oblivious to the fact that he was no longer alone, stood with his back to the room, shampooing his hair. Butch swallowed as he watched the soapy water slide down James' pale back in small trails to flow over his perfect buttocks and between his legs to his thighs.

He stepped back, accidentally ramming his back into a set of lockers. He squeezed his eyes shut, sure he was caught, but after a moment reopened them realizing that James still had no idea he was there.

James had retrieved a small jar of soap sometime during the time he had his eyes closed and was now lathering his chest and stomach. Butch had never wanted to be an inanimate object more in his life.

Butch shook his head, he needed to get out of there before he did something both of them would regret. He had turned to leave, this time almost making it out of the door before a soft sound reached his ears causing him to pause at the doorway.

"-utch." Butch turned around to look at James, blood rushing to his cheeks, sure he had been caught. But that was not the case. The other boy now had one hand braced against the wall was water cascaded over him, his other hand was not at waist level making unmistakable movements. Not that the soft moans that James was making were not clue enough, or the way the muscles in his lower back and ass contracted.

Now he really needed to leave, because a very dominant part of his brain was telling him to go jump James' bones. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. Bad Butch.

He _had_ to ignore that side of his brain and listen to the part that told him that it was very, very wrong to be watching James. Sweet, young, eager, masturbating James. It was also very wrong to wish that it was his own hand touching James. He-

"Butch." Butch's eyes flew open, thinking he had been caught; but no, James was still involved in himself. "Ahh... B..utch."

Butch's jaw dropped, his mouth working wordlessly as he stared. James was touching himself and saying his name. He felt at once very embarrassed and extremely aroused. Determined, he walked forward without even sparing a thought. He stepped onto the wet tile, the stream causing his hair to stick to his cheeks and forehead. He had no idea what he was doing, but he kept walking forwards, until he was right up behind James. The lavender haired boy was still grasping and arching his back into his hand, his eyes closed against the onslaught of water.

"Mmng... _Butch_ ," he said aloud, his movements quickening.

"James," Butch said hoarsely, causing James to jump and lose his footing on the wet tile. Automatically, Butch reached out in an attempt to catch James but failed, resulting in both of them ending up tumbling to the floor.

They landed, James landing on top of Butch, their noses mere inches apart. Later, in the darkness of his dormitory, Butch would muse about how Rom-com cliché it had turned out. They stayed, frozen in their positions for what felt like hours before James scrambled off of Butch and turned off the water. Butch sat up slowly, pushing soaked bangs from his eyes. The silence dragged on for even longer, as they stared at each other, completely unblinking.

"Are you okay?" James asked timidly, seemingly ignoring the fact that he was naked with a raging erection. Unfortunately for Butch, it was not something that he could ignore as easily as it was bobbing right in front of his face, but he made a valiant effort to keep his eyes locked on James' face. "What are you doing here?" James tried again, and Butch winced, his cheeks turning a bright crimson.

"Jessie asked me to get her wallet and to give it to you so you could give it to her later." Butch muttered and pulled out the object in question from his back pocket. It was sopping wet, the suede entirely ruined. "... I'll buy her a new one."

"Putting back the money you nicked may lessen her anger," James suggested with a tiny smile. "What I had actually meant was, why were you trying to scare me in the shower."

"I heard you moaning and thought you were in pa- what?" Butch asked, annoyance coloring his tone as James raised an elegant eyebrow.

"We both are aware of what I was doing... what you _caught_ me doing. Why did you come in?"

Butch shook his hair from his eyes and looked James straight in the eye. "I heard you say my name."

James' eyes widened and he took a step back, his back pressing against the tile behind him. "Y-you heard me?" He squealed, the flush on his body deepening with Butch's nod. "Oh... well, okay then." James ran a hand through his hair as he stared down at his feet shyly. "I hadn't planned on telling you this way. I am not sure I was planning on telling you at all, but... I like guys, and girls. I like them both, but recently I've been really attracted to this one guy."

Butch's brows knitted together, "oh?"

James nodded, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck, "yeah. And I wasn't really sure how to tell you because I have no idea how you would react. You are one of my best friends and it would such to lose you 'cause of my sexual orientation. Not, not that I think you have a problem with it of course. I-it's less orientation and more who I like, you see?"

"Not really," Butch muttered as he patted down his pockets looking for his cigarette pack. He could really use a smoke right about now.

"You Butch, I like you."

Butch slipped from his kneeling position and landed back on his butt. "Don't fuck around with me, James."

James eyes widened, "I'm not! Really!"

Butch blinked for a moment before standing up and smiling awkwardly, "ok." He leaned his head down, pulling James towards him, before kissing him lightly on the lips.

James gasped, not expecting the sudden contact, but certainly not stopping it. Quite happily, he joined the kiss, his hands running up Butch's sides to tangle in his hair. It did not take long for James' breathing to heighten, especially with the way Butch moved away from his lips to kiss along his jaw, pressing closer and sucking on James' neck.

James was panting now, their close contact allowing him to feel Butch's erection pressing against his stomach. Before James could decide what to do next, Butch reached down and wrapped his hand around James.

James gasped and clutched at Butch's sweater, "Ngh, w-what are you..."

Butch smiled into his neck, "you didn't finish." Was his simple reply as he began to pump the other boy. James began to moan, his fingers twisting in the fabric.

"B-Butch..." He moaned loudly.

Butch, himself began to pant. There was just something so overbearingly erotic about the innocent boy moaning into his hair. He leaned down and laid a trail of kisses along James' neck, licking over the trail softly.

Suddenly, James' breath hitched and Butch felt his body stiffen; knowing that James was about to climax, Butch made his movements slower but firmer.

James groaned and shuddered, "Butch... please."

Butch gave a smirk against his shoulder before accelerating his ministrations. James was moaning again, and he could feel his hips thrusting forward. He grazed his teeth across James' shoulder and felt the other boy shiver. Then, on impulse, he bit down on James' neck. James cried out, his voice echoing off the walls as he came. His hot seed splattering across Butch's hand and soaked through sweater.

Butch still had his lips on James' neck when he noticed a slight coppery taste invading his mouth. Startled, he pulled away and looked at James' pale neck. His bite had broke skin, a tiny ribbon of blood was slowly making its way down James' collarbone. "Are you okay?" Butch ducked his head to catch James' clouded eyes, noting the shivering that was still wracking his body.

James nodded, moving forward to hid his face in Butch's shoulder. "That was amazing..." He winced as Butch ran his fingers over the bite, "it's a good thing my uniform will cover that."

Butch chuckled, "are you sure you are okay?"

James nodded, snuggling his face deeper into Butch's neck, "pretty sure that was the hardest I have ever come." Suddenly, he pulled away and looked down, a frown pulling on his face.

Confused at the sudden change, Butch looked down himself and realized that his clothes and hands were covered in semen. He raised his hand to his mouth and gave a tentative lick. It was faintly salty. He looked up to see James giving him a small smile.

James reached over and ran his hand over Butch's clothed crotch.

"Oh," James gasped as Butch's already hard cock grew harder with contact.

Shyly, James looked at the floor and tangled his hand into Butch's sweater. "I think I should return the favor." He ran his hands over Butch's hips and slid them under his sweater before pulling it over Butch's head. After that, it did not take very long for the rest of his clothes to lay in a sopping wet pile on the floor, and for him to be standing naked in the shower beside James.

James allowed his eyes to roam over Butch's body, a grin crossing over his face as he did so causing Butch to blush. Carefully, James leaned over and gently ran his finger over the tip of Butch's cock. Butch let out a harsh breath, a shiver running over his body.

James' finger traced down the base before his long fingers wrapped around the base of Butch's cock. He gave a light squeeze and Butch had to bite his lip to keep back a moan. Slowly, James began to run his hand along Butch's length and the moan he tried to hold back tumbled from his lips.

James leaned his head up and kissed Butch, the movement almost shy. Butch's hands made their way up the other's bare shoulders, locking behind his neck to keep them close.

As they kissed, Butch was gasping against his lips. Being so wound up, not only from watching James from practice, but getting him off, his climax came swiftly. A loud moan escaped his lips as Butch broke the kiss, his hips jerking as his seed covered James' stomach and hand.

James pulled back slightly, but stayed close enough so that Butch' arms stayed securely around his neck. "Sorry," Butch muttered, looking away from James and a blush colored his cheeks.

"You're still hard," James stated, looking down at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I-It happens at times, okay?!" Butch stuttered defensively.

A thoughtful expression passed over James' face before he reached out and grabbed Butch's cock again, causing him to release another groan.

"James, you don't have to," he grunted as James gave his member a long, slow stroke.

James allowed his hand to drop to his side, Butch's eyes opening to slits as he stared at him through his pleasure filled haze. "Well, since you already started..." Butch opened his eyes wider as he watched a dark blush cross over James' cheeks slowly making its way to his ears and neck. "What's wrong?" Butch asked softly, ignoring the ache in his cock.

James merely stared at his lips for a few moments, avoiding his eyes. "Why don't you... you _know_." He had asked softly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Butch merely stared at him dumbly, mouth forming a small 'o', not expecting that to be what James would say. James'' blush deepened. "You don't have to...o-only if you want to." He fell silent, eyes trained on the tiled floor, completely determined not to look Butch in the face.

"Wouldn't that hurt? We have training tomorrow." Butch asked hesitantly. James glanced up at him as he shook his head violently.

"No! I-I mean, no it wouldn't. I-I've experimented a couple of times, not with an actual person, and it may sting a bit at first, but I'll be okay once I get used to... you." He stopped, feeling utterly embarrassed at what he had revealed.

This time Butch was the one to cock his head to the side in thought. He was thinking about how much he would like to be inside James. How much he wanted to dominate the other boy and screw him senseless. For a moment he wondered if having sex with James would change their relationship, both personal and professional. On the other hand, they've already come so far, so what was a little more? Biting the inside of his cheek, he looked into James' eyes. "Are you sure?"

James nodded as he leaned forward to capture Butch's lips in a kiss, dragging the boy into a searing kiss. James' lips caught his lower lip as Butch pulled back. He reached behind his neck and guided Butch's arms so that they unwrapped themselves from around his neck. He gave Butch a peck on the lips before spinning around and leaning his hands against the cool wet tile, his face pressed above his splayed hands.

Butch took in the sight before him and his pulse sped up. A twinge of lust ran through him, making him want to plunge into the boy in front of him. He fought, reminding himself to stay in control and calm as a shiver ran through his body.

James leaned to the side and picked up a small jar of liquid soap from the ledge, handing it to Butch. Butch looked at him questioningly as he took the soap, dipping his fingers into the cool liquid.

James crossed his arms, cushioning his head against them. He turned his head to watch as Butch leaned his own shoulder against the tile, pressing his chest against his side as he traced his fingertips down James' spine to his ass.

James arched into the touch, feeling Butch's hips jerk against his side as he moved. Butch's finger, slippery and warm, spread the soap around circling lower until he was teasing James' hole, applying more pressure with each slick swipe. Soft lips pressed against his warm, steam kissed skin, trailing up from the base of his spine to his neck and then around to his face as Butch's finger pressed more firmly. His breath hitched and James arched back, trying to get the digit to slip inside him. He needed more.

Butch chuckled, his finger slipping inside of James; stretching the ring of muscles as he buried himself up to the knuckle. James cried out, arching into Butch's palm. He kissed his shoulder, keeping his finger still, allowing James to adjust to the intrusion.

"Move," James pleaded, rocking his hips so that Butch's finger slid out a bit. Butch followed his movement, sliding his finger all the way out. James whimpered, arching his back to get Butch's finger back inside of him. Slowly, Butch pushed back in and James moaned, turning his face into his arms as his toes curled against the wet tile. Warm lips returned to his back, sucking and licking as Butch began to thrust his finger, burying it all the way to the knuckle before drawing it back out at a torturously slow pace.

Every press into James was at a slightly different angle and he knew what Butch was looking for, knew and hoped that he would find it. Butch curved his finger on the next thrust, pressing down inside of him and against his prostate.

James squealed, biting into his arm to keep from screaming out. He thrust himself back into Butch's hand and moaned louder than he should've been able to given his mouth was wrapped around his arm.

He heard Butch groan against his back as he stilled his finger inside of him, pressing down against that spot and making James' hips buck against the tile. As Butch's finger slid out, James whined and jerked his hips back to try and keep it inside. A moment later two fingers worked their way in, not even pausing for him to adjust. But James did not care, they had brushed against his prostate again and even though it burned slightly he was stretched wider, he could barely feel it over the pleasure running through his body.

James rocked his hips back spreading his legs wider, leaning forward a bit more so that his ass rose a couple of inches in order to fuck back against Butch's fingers. The tiles were cool against his face as Butch leaned down and captured his lips in a heated kiss. James panted against Butch's mouth as he rocked himself back onto his fingers, feeling his cock drag against the tiles.

"Another," he begged, and immediately Butch obeyed, not even stopping his thrusts as he added another finger. James cried out at the flair of pain, sighing as Butch slowed his fingers at his distress.

After a moment, James rocked forward until just the tips of Butch's fingers were inside him. "Don't stop," he whimpered, sliding back onto the slippery digits and digging his fingers into the tiles as Butch started fucking him with his fingers once more.

James moaned against Butch's lips as they pressed against his, tongues thrusting lazily together. After a few minutes the burning ache had completely dissipated and he started rocking back harder.

"Butch, more, I want more." The thrusts slowed and became shallow, causing James to growl in frustration and fuck himself back onto Butch's still fingers. James panted as he pushed himself back harder, arching up to get Butch's fingers to brush against his prostate. "I need more, I'm ready for it."

To emphasize his point, he shifted as Butch's fingers began to thrust lazily into him again and grabbed the small jar of liquid soap from its place on the ledge. He moaned again, Butch's fingers brushing against his prostate, his hips twitching.

James pushed himself forward, Butch's fingers falling out as he turned around with the jar in hand. James gasped at the empty ache that filled him, his muscles contracting, trying to clench against nothing in their need to keep being stretched.

Dipping the liquid soap into his hands, James began to liberally coat Butch's cock with shaky hands. Butch moaned, bucking into his hand. Grabbing the jar from James, Butch wrapped an arm around his waist and began to rub soap over James. Arching into the touch, he shivered as he felt some of the soap drip down his balls and thighs.

Butch turned him back around and James sucked in a deep breath as the blunt tip of Butch's cock slipped over his stretched hole. James wiggled, silently begging Butch to just get on with it; to fill him, fuck him.

Butch's tip nudged James' entrance and slowly pressed inside, before he sunk in slowly until he was completely buried in James' tight, wet heat. James cried out, the burn that was settling around his ass as he tightened his muscles around the girth inside him.

Above him, Butch gave a moan of appreciation at the squeeze James unintentionally gave, his hands rubbing over the curve of James' ass as the boy adjusted to the stretch. James' chest heaved, some of the pain fading to a dull ache. "Move," James pressed his cheek against the tiles, closing his eyes tightly. "Please move."

He was not entirely certain that he had completely adjusted to having Butch inside him, but, he just needed him to move. Butch pulled back slowly, his hands tightly pressing into James' hips, only the head of his cock still pressed inside. James whimpered, feeling terribly empty, but then Butch snapped his hips forward and buried himself even deeper than before. He could feel Butch's balls pressing against him as Butch grinded into him, still deep inside.

"Fuck, James," Butch moaned, gasping sharply and shifting his hips to change the angle. "You're so tight."

James slipped, the sudden pressure against his prostate shocking him. Butch quickly wrapped an arm tightly around his waist to keep him standing, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Careful," he whispered as he continued to thrust into him, slowly this time, but hard enough to rock his body and tear a sharp moan from him.

James gasped, one hand gripping Butch's arm, fingernails digging in as he leaned back to lean his head against Butch's shoulder. The wet sound of their flesh slapping together echoed through the bathroom as Butch slammed himself into James so hard, his hipbones were sure to leave bruises.

Every thrust knocked the breath out of him as Butch's cock slide against his prostate. James was gasping and moaning, rocking his hips back and trying to hid his face in Butch's shoulder simultaneously until Butch pushed him roughly against the wall, slamming into him, his own moans adding to James' one man symphony.

James knew that he was not going to last, not between the way his cock was rubbing against the wet tile and the way Butch's cock was gliding into him so perfectly, his hands biting into his hipbones as he arched back, Butch's mouth latching to his neck.

Butch shifted, his hands coming to lean on the tiles on either side of James' shoulders for better leverage and pounded into him. James was not even bothering to rock back into Butch's thrusts, just letting the other boy do the work.

James gave a euphoric yell, Butch's cock pressing against his prostate as he tightened around him, his toes curling. Pleasure rushing through his limps, his fingers fighting for purchase on the tile, his spine arching as he rose his ass higher. Every hot drag against his prostate shot through him, tangling itself around his cock and coiling into a pulsing heat in his stomach.

"James," Butch moaned, pressing his sweaty forehead against James' neck. "I'm so close..."

His thrusts quickened, one arm wrapping tightly around James' waist to pull him close, teeth nipping against James' shoulder. "Butch!" James cried, reaching up to run his fingers through his friend's hair, the familiar tightening in his balls and stomach beginning, "harder, _faster_."

A particular harsh bite caused his entire body to tighten, all his muscles seizing up as the heat snapped and spiraled through him as he came, crying out as he tightened around Butch's cock. He could feel his cock twitching against the tile, feel the sticky, wet heat of his come shooting up over his contracting stomach muscles and dripping down the wall.

His orgasm kept rushing over him, waves of heat growing stronger, making his muscles contract tighter against Butch and the edges of his vision to become hazy. With a final thrust, Butch's body tensed up and he buried himself fully, his arms giving out as he moaned James' name, his cock throbbing inside of him as he came.

Panting and breathless, James sunk to his knees with Butch's sweaty body pressing and falling with him. They lay there for a few moments, James leaning back against Butch, ass to the cool tile floor as the other boy leaned against the wall, face hidden in James' shoulder. Chest heaving, Butch pulled his head up to press a kiss into James' hair, "you good?"

James chuckled and shook his head, "yeah," he looked down and pouted, "I need to take another shower though."

Butch laughed, "maybe I'll join you."

Smiling softly, James allowed his bangs to cover his eyes, "that sounds-"

"James, we have our next test; let's go!" Jessie called from the entrance to the showers.

"I-I'll be there in a couple minutes, Jess!" James called, wincing as he tried to stand and pain shot through his bottom.

Butch snickered and stood, helping James to his feet. "What are you going to tell, Jessie?" He turned on the water and allowed James under it so that he could quickly wash up.

"She'll be so angry at you for soaking her wallet, I'll go unnoticed," James said with a smirk, walking out from under the water and wringing out his hair. He left the shower and picked up his towel from his hook, wrapping it tightly around his waist. The smaller towel under it he used to dry his hair.

Butch's face fell, "shit." He slid under the spray and allowed the water run over his body as he scooped soap into his hair.

"Yep, nice knowing you." James pulled on his shirt, "Jess, guess what Butch did!" He sang, slamming his locker shut and going towards the entrance.

"You brat!" Butch snapped, wincing as soap slid into his eyes, "shut up!"

"What'd he do?" Jessie asked. She was at her locker, going through her things. "It certainly wasn't retrieving my wallet for me."

James smirked, at the look of horror on Butch's face as he realized what was going on. "He totally soaked Cassidy's wallet with water!" He waved goodbye, meeting Jessie at the door and leaving with her. "Bye, Butch. Good knowing you!" He called, chuckling. Leaving Butch to stand there glaring at his back.

"See if I ever sleep with you again," Butch muttered to himself, finishing his shower. He walked out of the shower to his locker, opening it and pulling out his towel. He caught his reflection in the mirror and looked down to his arm where James' nails indented in the skin. "Who am I kidding, it is totally worth the trouble."

"Butch, Jessie told me what you did to my wallet you green haired croaky bastard!" Cassidy screeched, showing up from the other side of the lockers. "Get on your clothes so I could kill you!"

James cocky face filled his mind's eye and he sighed, "prepare for trouble."

The End


End file.
